


Next Morning

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Thursday, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday challenge 621 (forbid).





	Next Morning

**Title:** Next morning   
**Author:** JKlog   
**Category:** Slash   
**Word Count:** 580   
**A/N:** Unbetaed. Episode related: Survival. This story is a sequel to “First Time”.  <https://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/1075652.html>

 

Next morning, Jim woke up with a tickling in his nose. Hair. Curls.

He smiled beatifically. He was in Blair's bed. A little uncomfortable, but he felt good anyway. Blair was using him as a pillow, and it felt fantastic. He hoped that his presence in this bed wouldn’t cause Blair discomfort, considering the wound he had in his leg. But the aforementioned seemed to be sleeping peacefully, Jim didn’t think he had pain.

He looked to the side and saw on the clock that it was 6:15 a.m. It was Sunday, and unless something unexpected happened, he had the day off. So he could sleep a little longer. But when he closed his eyes, he saw in his mind Blair's face when he had found him that night in the forest, after he had left him resting by a tree. When he ran into Jim, he looked terrified. It wasn’t in vain, they had been about to kill him. God forbid that ever happens! Jim didn’t know what would become of him without his Guide. Surely, his life would also end at that moment. And if Rooker had killed Blair, his life would also end at that moment. He was dead, but if he had hurt his Guide, Jim would resurrect him only to kill him again.

Jim opened his eyes and made a face of self-censure. He was raving. It was impossible to resurrect someone. But hey, it was just a hypothetical idea. Besides, after all, Rooker had hurt Blair. His bullet had pierced his leg. Did he have to resuscitate him now?

Jim laughed silently. Blair moved, asleep, and clung more tightly to Jim's waist. Possessive son of a bitch. Jim smiled and rested his right hand on the curly mane. He was surprised at how soft it was. And how good it smelled. Everything about Blair smelled spectacular, including the smell of sex. But he was going to suggest taking a shower together, when he woke up, to save water and take care of the environment. This would surely make him laugh. But without a doubt, he would agree. Although they were going to have to be very careful with his leg. Thinking about Blair's leg reminded him of Rooker. Damn bastard! Luck for him that he was dead, if not ... That made him think about resuscitation. He really wanted to have that power, in the event that Blair... God forbid!

Would it be possible? Could he bring his Guide back to life? He didn’t know. Most likely, it was impossible. But now, he really wanted to have that power.

He felt a roar from the corner of the small room. He looked and saw the black jaguar, the one he had seen in Peru when they had gone to rescue Simon and Darryl. The jaguar looked at him with yellow eyes and vanished, disappearing. Jim was dismayed. What did that mean?

Maybe the power he was thinking about could come from the black jaguar. Maybe he was there to let him know that, that he would help him when the time came. Jim didn’t get along with that spiritual mumbo jumbo, he didn’t fully understand it. But he knew that that animal, that spirit, would help him. He only hoped that he would never have to resurrect Blair. However, it was good to know that he had help from the other side.

 


End file.
